Marla Maples
Marla was a Reporter and a Telemarketer. Marla was in big danger after someone was after her and trying to kill her. She also was in a building with other civilians after The Umbrella Sercurity Service Bravo Team came and save them from the suspects, and they run free, she was also happy to be alive, because many of people die in there, she also help the Team to find, kill and scape from the building, she works as Talemarketer and she knows the way to scape. On her last appearance on Marla was in the Raccon City. She trying to scape away from the zombies with his co-worker Angus Mackenzie. Mackenzie abandons Marla in a panic. Marla was bitten by a zombie with red hair. Went Carlos Olivera save Marla's life. The U.B.C.S. Members Carlos Olivera, Nicholai Ginovaef, Yuri Loginova and others members came to her rescue, but Marla, knowing that she was infected from the bite and would soon turn into a zombie herself, jumped to her death from the skyscraper's roof. Early Life Marla always dream to become a singer, but she already knew that it will be hard to be a singer. Marla born in Toronto, Canada and her dad and mom are canadians. She graduate from hight school and she start making her own life by working on a supermaker. She married in 1995 at age 20 and she also have two babys. Followers Marla Maples was a Reporter in the 6 channel News. Went Marla Maples start working as a reporter, two Terrorist get in the 6 News and they kill everyone in the room. Marla Maples run in time before she was kill, And she hide somewhere of the building. The Terrorist trying to find her, but they Couldn't find her. The terrorist kill everyone in the building. Marla run though the exits and she get out of the building alive. Derek after he escape from the building. They run and they tell the police about what happen. The police went in the building and they saw dead people, but not the killers and the Terrorist burn the videotapes that the sercurity center have record. Marla was recording after she escape from the building with Derek and they found her and they kill her mom and dad after she trying to get to them. The Police came and they said that she was not save where she was and they send someone to take care of her. It was a cop, the cop was kill and the same night by a handgun with Silencer. Marla heard them and she jump out of the window in time after the terrorist came into her house. While she was running away from them, she found Derek in her way.Derek said that they came in his house too, but he manager to escape in time and he came and pick up Marla from his car Derek also said that he bring two handguns one for him and one for her for they can defend themselfs. Marla and Derek head up in a save place where no one can find them. Derek and Marla told stories about they lifes and they also feel the same. They have feeling from both. After the fire was about to stop, One of the terrorist came and he shot Derek's hand, but Marla shot the terrorist by accident. Derek was not that hurt but he was injury from his hand. Marla take him in the Raccon City Hospital. Marla told to a cop name Raymond Douglas about what happen and she also said that she need to go somewhere. Marla was going after the terrorist to kill them about what they done to his friend Derek. But promptly the terrorist got her first. The terrorist trying to raped her and kidnapping her after Raymond and other cops came and save Marla from the terrorist. Marla was save and her friend Derek came out of the hospital and the only thing that Marla can think was kissing him and she also said that she wants to quit his job as reporter. Weapons [[Tomcat Pistol|'Tomcat Pistol']] Marla was using this guns to trying to kill the terrorist, for they can defend themselfs. Derek give that gun to Marla for she can '' ''defend herself. This gun have over 21 rounds bullets and is a little faster than the regular Handguns. The '' ''speed of this handgun is faster than others Handguns. This Handgun is not heavy or it have lot of weight. The '' ''weight of this handgun is 4.9 . Is not that hight, but it have a really powerful firepower and a strong sound. The 'Handgun is also small, is really useful for womens like Marla Maples. Derek was using a weapon like this, but more bigger than hers. Did you know? *Marla and Derek got married and they have the first childborn at year 1995 name Ashtray Maples Wilmot. Mission Impossible Marla Maples was a Telemarketer. Marla Maples was working in her first time ever as Telemarketer. She was working in a building name City Hall. One day Marla was trap in the building with others civilians. The suspects want them death. But the police came and the helicopters, so The suspects use them as Hostages for they can be able to get out of the building alive. Marla said to them, what they want? The suspects want to destroy the place with the hostages. went The U.S.S. Bravo Team Commando came in the building to get the people out of the City Hall alive. Derek Wilmot was outside with two of her sons, she said herself that she has to survive this thing matter what it takes to her, because her sons they need her and she need them. J.D. Salinas Came and he kill one of the suspects that he was guarding the hostages. J.D. said not to move. He said that the area need to be clean first for they can be able to get them out of here alive. Marla mention where the suspects were and James said where. They were two ways, where the suspects went. Alfonso, James and Kaplan went to the front and J.D., Rain and Spencer went to the back and Alice stay and guard the hostages. In the end they came back and some of them were hurt. Marla said that he knew some way out to get out of here. Some suspects came and they kill lot of hostages while they were shooting at the team. Marla said that it was the end, but she never give up. Marla and the Commando Team went somewhere to hide with the others hostages. The mission was Impossible, the suspects have cameras and they were everywhere. They don't have a chance, but to risk themselfs to death. Marla find a way out and while the team working on kill the suspects. Marla back to the building to help the Commando team. While the team finish to kill 12 suspects, Marla said they were more. Commando Team advance and they kill the rest of the suspects that they where hide in the camera room and they put under arrest the suspect in jail. Marla went out of the building and she hug, hard her family. Did you Know? *Marla Risk her life to trying to help the Commando Team to get out of that bulding alive. Raccon City Accident Marla was still working as Telemarketer. While Marla was working in the building. She saw the new that, the zombies are returning alive. The people were impact of the happening and they fled away, but it was too late. The zombies where outside. Angus Mackenzie said it is a way out, but went somebody open that door the zombies get through the building, and they trying to get the other people, but they couldn't catch them. Somebody open the door by acident and more zombies get in. Marla is shown to be a co-worker of Angus Mackenzie, who joins her in running from the zombies but ultimately leaves her behind. Marla Run the whole time and she sucess to scape out of the building alive. But she counter more zombies outside of the city. Marla try to contact with her family, but the were no singnal to call her family. She try to hide from them, but she got Stuck in a tree, by trying to get up there, but she fall down. After she wake up. Marla was having lot of Scratches all over her hands. Some zombies follow her and she get in the same building and she try to find a way out, but it was no way out. So she go all over the top door. Went she get there, she knew that it was a door to get on the top of the building, the door was close and she try to open it, but she forgot the password of that door. hopeless she try again and again. After the zombies came, Marla push them and she click on any buttoms into the code came, but one zombie from the Co-Worker bit her hand. Marla Maples was a woman who chased to the roof of the office building she worked at by a horde of zombies. She was bitten by one of them in the process. U.B.C.S. members Carlos Olivera, Nicholai Ginovaef and Yuri Loginova came to her rescue, but Marla, knowing that she was infected from the bite and would soon turn into a zombie herself, jumped to her death from the skyscraper's roof. Did you Know? * Marla and her family die too and the same night. Trivia *Marla Maples die just like Maria Olivera. The both jump down of the building. *A deleted scene introduces Mackenzie much earlier in the film, as he and a co-worker named Marla Maples are fleeing up some stairs in an office building to escape from some zombies. Mackenzie abandons Marla in a panic. Although the scene of Marla getting chased by the zombies was retained, all of the shots establishing Mackenzie's presence were cut. *Marla Maples was credit in the first time ever as herself in Followers story. *Marla Maples was credit as "Women #1" in Umbrella Sercurity Service: Mission Impossible. *Her lasy stand in the T-Virus outbreak she was credit as Marla in Resident Evil: Nemesis story. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Raccoon Citizens